He Could Be The One
by conversee
Summary: Sonny likes Chad. Chad Likes Sonny. They dont know they like eachother. Song fic from "He Could Be The One" No offense to Miley fans but I hate her, but i love the song Sonny Chad


_Smooth-talking  
So rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid_

There he goes again, walking around with every quality a girl wants…cute, hot, caring…at times, smooth-talking. Nobody knows he can also play the guitar, but I do! No, I, Sonny Monroe am not falling in love with that conceited Chad Cooper. That's right, I didn't say the Dylan part. " Hey Monroe" Damn it, did he HAVE to walk around now.

"Hello Coo- ahhhh" Note to self, don't back into the snack table. " Hmmmmhmmm, if you weren't cute, I don't think I would be doing this right now" he said helping me up and left with a wink. Damn…did he have to do that.

_Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name_

I usually see him by the frozen yogurt machine, and yet he turns around to only lock his eyes with me then smiles, usually smirks, but this time a smile. Oh my god, how can you not love that smile. Wait, snap out of it Monroe, you hate him with a burning passion, right?

" Soo Sonny, you gonna stand there looking like an idiot, or you gonna move" he said, scooping some yogurt and shoving it in his mouth. He just called me Sonny, not Monroe. Is this day actually happening? I just pushed him with a smirk and went towards the frozen yogurt machine, I could hear him chucking and walking out of the café. And why the hell is my stomach feeling like butterflies are fluttering around. Its happening again!

_He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one…._

There is something I love about Chad, I just don't know what! Maybe its his smile, or the way he is always "caring only about him" when its somebody else. Just one glance form his wants me to melt!

"Sonny are you ok, you been…off lately" he jogs up to me, but not in his Mackenzie Falls uniform, in jeans and a tee. Weird…

"Nothing Cooper, just thinking, why do you care" I said looking up at him.

" Who says I care, maybe I'm just wondering" he said all defensive, getting closer. Oh God, I can hardly breathe!! Could Chad Dylan Cooper be my match? Nope, we are two different people!

_He's lightning  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing_

Whenever he's near, it seems like he's lightning. Whenever he gets close to me, I feel sparks…but no, I'm bubbly preppy Sonny Monroe, and he is Americas Number 1 heartthrob and jerk. I'm in the prop room trying to concentrate on my lines, but I cant, Chad Dylan Cooper is on my mind…why is he on my mind! Its driving me mad crazy!!! He just walks in the room and my heart is racing! Tawni thinks I like him, phffft, ME like HIM!? Impossible, right?

_Think I'm really digging on his vibe  
He really blows me away_

"Her Monroe, what's poppin" Its Chad again. People just don't randomly walk up to people during there walk and go "YO WHAT'S POPPIN" But the way he acts around me just makes my blood broil, but happy at the same time. "You know Chad, that was really random"

"You got a problem with random, considering your show "So Random"

"UGHH CHAD" I said now jogging, I can still feel him smirking, "Ok then, later Monroe" he yelled after me. Lord Save me!

_He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one_

_He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one…_

The same routine. The same routine I love. I swear if he bugs me one more time, I'm gonna shove him off a building! But then again, no other guy makes me do this, but Chad just makes me wanna kiss him, but wait, I hate him!

_And he's got a way of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into him…_

He does the same thing over and over. When I fall or trip or something, he makes it seem like everything is fine. When I'm with him, the stars are just there waiting me to hug him, but I don't want to! Do i?

_He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one…_

"SONNY" Chad comes up to me before I get in my truck

"yes Chad?" I said, clearly wanting to go home. " Can I ask you something"

"Depends what" I said, just looking at him. "Did you know somebody wants to go out with you and they love you and they cant bottle it up inside anymore"

I suddenly got excited. " Oh my God, do you know who it is"

"Yup." He said nodding. "Who" I was just about to explode. "Me" he said simply, then closed the gap between us.


End file.
